The Honeymoon
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Updated of the Honeymoon of Dudley and Kitty! KUDLEY FOREVER PEOPLE!
1. Honeymoon Starts

It was a nice day. Now it's night time for everyone. Dudley Puppy and his wife, Kitty Puppy were at the airport. They had just gotten married the day after. They were ready for their honeymoon, just the 2 of them.

They got on the plane, and flew to London. They wanted to go there, and see the sights. They went their before, but that was for a mission, and they didn't really get to see a lot. They plane ride was about 4 hours long. (That's how long it was to Orlando)

"Oh! I can't wait to get there!" Kitty said hugging Dudley's arm.

"I know! Just you and me, no one else."

They talked for a while on the plane. Soon they both fell asleep. But then Dudley woke up. How long has he been sleeping for? The plane was landing soon. He woke Kitty up. She smiled once Dudley told her that they were here. Soon, the plane had landed.

"Let's go, Dudley!"

"Alright."

They got their bags and went to their hotle. Their room and a king size bed, with a t.v and a hot tub in it. It was awmazing. But it was already midnight when they had landed. They put some of their things away. They got ready for bed. The bathroom was awsome too.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Kitty asked as she crawled into bed with Dudley.

"I don't know...But as long as I'm with you."

"Awww! That's sweet."

"It's true...You make my heart light up."

Kitty kissed him over and over again. Soon, they began to make-out. Dudley got on top of Kitty. They both laughed, as they were kissing and talking. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you so much, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

They began to undress each other. Soon, they didn't have any clothes on. Dudley was still on top. He got in the right spot, and trust into Kitty. They both loved that feeling, and how they made love together. Dudley put some of his weight on Kitty's 'chest' area. She moaned as Dudley trust harder and deeper.

"Oh, Dudley...Faster..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley smiled and went faster for her. They kissed each other too. After an hour went by, they spun around. Kitty was on top. Dudley held her hips, as she trust them. She placed her hands on Dudley's chest. They both moaned, as Kitty went hard on him. Soon, they both his their climax and fell asleep in each other arms.


	2. Together

**I'm Never Changing Who I Am...No one should...People need to stop changing people, because theres only 1 you...You can't make another you...Only 1.**

It's been a few days later. Today was Dudley and Kitty's last day for their honeymoon. For the past few days, they were having the times of their lifes. They made love, traveled around, went to every store, and met some new people.

"I don't want to leave, Dudley."

"Me too...THis has been the best time ever with you."

THey walked around London. They went into shop, and sat down. They had lunch there and talked about their furture together. They didn't care what they talked about, as long (as you love) they were together. (Sorry, Justin Bieber song). Anyways, they got onto a topic that every couple would talk about.

"Kids?" Dudley asked.

"Yea...Don't you want kids?"

"Y-Yes...But what if they don't like me?"

"Who doesn't love you, Dudley...You'll be fine."

"What if something goes wrong."

"You do know that you're not going to get pregnant right?"

Dudley looked at Kitty. He didn't know what to say. Kitty laughed a little at Dudley.

"Ok...So now what to you want to talk about?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know..."

They thought for a while. Then Dudley came up with something.

"It's not really the furture, but do you wanna hear it?" Dudley said.

"Sure."

"Since it's our last night here...We can have some fun."

Kitty smiled at him. THey talked again, and left the shop. Soon, the day had to end. THe Chief had called Dudley and asked him when they would be back.

"I thought I already told you, Chief?" Dudley said talking into the phone.

"I forgot!"

"Tomorrow...Late at night though."

"You better be here in 2 days."

"We well."

They hung up. Dudley crawled into bed with his loving wife Kitty. They kissed each other went to sleep.

"Dudley?"

Dudley opened one eye, and looked at Kitty.

"Yes, my love?"

"Remember what we said at lunch?"

"About having sex tonight?"

"Yea."

"Wait...I don't have any more condoms..That's why I..."

"Shhh...I have pills."

Dudley smiled at Kitty. She got out a bag and took a pill. After that, Kitty took off her shirt and pants. Dudley loved the sight of her like that. Kitty got on his lap, and Dudley sat up with his arms around her body. They began to kiss each other slow and soft. Then, Dudley moved his tough into Kitty's mouth. It was slow and soft at first. But things got hard and fast after a few mintues went by.

By that time, they both didn't have any clothes on. Dudley was laying on his back, with Kitty on top of him. She moved her hips, and kissed Dudley. They both moaned as they made love to each other.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

They had 4 rounds. (Darwin's Favorite Number). Anyways, they fell fast asleep in each other's arms. Holding on tight to each other. Not wanted to let them go.


	3. Night Swim

**Sorry I have not been here for a while...My life sucks right now...I cry everynight, and I think my boyfriend might break up with me...I'm not sure about that. I think I'm just over thinking my life right now...Enjoy this chapter...it has sex. **

A few days went by. Dudley and Kitty were still in London. Soon, their honeymoon was over. But while they were at the airport, they missed their plane back home. They didn't know what to do now.

"Dudley, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Kitty...Hey, when are we suppose to be at work?"

"In 2 week."

"We could go hawaii?"

"We need more money." Kitty said checking the times for planes.

"We're tuff agents. We can get on for free."

"You're right...Let's go!"

Dudley and Kitty got on a plane for hawaii. It was an 8 hour plane right. (True, it's 8 hours). Anyways, they got a hotle. It was almost 11:30pm. They had already unpacked their things.

"Kitty?"

"Mmm?"

"Want to go for a swim?"

Kitty smiled at him. They put on their swim suites and headed out for the beach. The good thing was there was no one there. They jumped in, and began to kiss each other. Since they were in water, Kitty was much lighter, so Dudley picked her up and spun her around. They laughed and had tons of fun in the water. Soon, they were in the shower, getting the sea salt off of them.

"That was so much fun, Dudley."

"I know! The best part is, I got to spend it with you."

They kissed each other for a while in the shower. Soon, the water got cold. They got out and began to dry off. Soon, when they were both almost dried off, Dudley picked up Kitty like a new bride. He laid her on the bed. He threw their towels on the floor, and got on top of her.

He began to kiss her soft and slow. Kitty put her hands on his back, and pulled him closer to her. Her hair was still a little wet, but she didn't care. Soon, their kisses got harder and faster. Dudley broke the kiss, and smiled at Kitty.

"You ready for this Kitty?"

"I'm always ready."

Dudley kissed her and pushed into her. Kitty moaned as she felt Dudley inside of her. He began to thrust into her soft at first. But things got harder and faster. Soon, they were fast asleep with a smile on their face.


	4. The End

**Ok...I'm super scared cause my boyfriend might do drugs now...He's not even 16! I don't want him to do stupid things in life... :(**

Dudley and Kitty were having the times of their lifes. They couldn't be happier in life. Anyways, today was their very last for their honeymoon. The good thing is, they didn't spend that much money. They went back to the beach and swam again.

Soon, it was about 6pm. They got on a plane went back home. While they were flying, they talked about their furture together.

"So now what to do you want in the furture, Kitty?"

"Mmmm...Well, I kinda want kids."

"Ok...We can do that...Later though."

Kitty laughed, and they talked some more. Soon, they were back home. In the next 2 days, they would have to go to work.

Soon, they were back in the apartment. They took a shower, and crawled into bed. They cuddled next to each other. Soon, morning came by.

Dudley woke, seeing Kitty next to him. He smiled and woke her up. They kissed each other.

"Good morning, Dudley."

"Morning, Kitty."

They began to kiss each other. Dudley got on top of Kitty, and they kissed some more. But then, Kitty broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me."

"We go back to work tomorrow, and I don't have more pills to take."

"True...But we still have some condoms left."

"We can start tonight."

"But we have work tomorrow."

" You're the one who started this."

Dudley smiled, and they got out of bed. They spent the whole day together, watching movies and cudding.

"Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dudley."

THey kissed each other, and it was the end of their honeymoon.

**I hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
